


Mystic Messenger One Shots

by Mysterious_Prologue_Guy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy/pseuds/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy
Summary: Collection of one shots assorted characters.





	1. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran goes to his mother's funeral with V and Rika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Zenlesszen for helping me with this one. I couldn't have done it without you!!!

Saeran sat quietly in the pew, the funeral was small and simple, but almost all the seats were empty. Only V and Rika were there with him, the place was otherwise deserted other than the cathedral staff that were helping with the ceremony, their barely audible voices and quiet footsteps seemed to reverberate against the walls of the large room. Saeran felt forlorn that Saeyoung had not come to the funeral as well. 'If I were to die, would anyone come to my funeral?' He thought to himself as he tugged gently at the collar of his black suit. It was uncomfortable to wear such a suit and the summer heat made it just that much worse. The air inside of the cathedral was uncharacteristically stuffy today and it caused a thin layer of sweat to coat Saeran's face and back. He rubbed his hand over his face to dry it before running his fingers through his hair. Despite the stuffiness of the church, Saeran couldn't help but feel a chill next to him. The spot was empty. The spot where Saeyoung should have been.

"V? Why isn't Saeyoung here?" he asked in a quiet whisper. "Do you think he misses me as much as I miss him?" V turned to look at Saeran leaning forward in his seat, his eyes were soft as he reached out and placed a hand on Saeran's shoulder. Rika sat up slightly and looked toward Saeran but made no move to speak.

"Saeran..." V started but paused to consider his words before continuing quietly, "I think that if you are happy, your happiness will reach Saeyoung." Saeran turned to face him, fidgeting in his seat before meeting his gaze. Saeran's eyes were filled with despair and doubt.

"Do you think that Saeyoung remembers me?" His eyes were damp with unshed tears. "I'll never forget him. He always said that he's half of me and I'm half of him. I could never forget him, but I'm not as strong as he is." Saeran's voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek. V wrapped his arm around Saeran's shoulders and tugged him closer.

"Saeyoung remembers you, Saeran." He paused and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You are strong in your own way, even if you don't see it. You have the strength to carry on even now, when all seems to be falling apart. You are the strongest child I have ever met, Saeran." Saeran tilted his head to the side.

"Do you really think so? That I'm strong?" He asked sounding uncertain. V nodded.

"Of course, I think so," he moved his arm from Saeran's shoulders and sat back into his seat in the pew. Rika leaned forward in her seat, reaching an arm over V to wipe the tear that slowly rolled down Saeran's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"You can do anything that Saeyoung can you just need to have faith," Rika gave him a sweet smile. V nodded his agreement. Saeran looked down to his lap as he picked at the hem of his suit jacket.

"Saeyoung is the only family I have left in this world. When do you think I can see him again?" Saeran felt his hope drain when he saw V's expression drop.

"How would you like to go get some ice cream on the way home?" Rika interjected suddenly. V reached for her hand and gave it an appreciative squeeze when Saeran's face lit up.

"Can we get the kind of Popsicle that they have in the park?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, we can, Saeran." Rika stood from her seat in the cathedral pew, "let's go now before it gets too late or you'll spoil your dinner." She reached out and tapped Saeran's nose with her finger as she spoke. The trio made their way out of the Cathedral quietly. Saeran felt happy. This was the first page of a new chapter in his life. A happier chapter with V and Rika as his new family. Their quiet footsteps echoed throughout the large, quiet room as they exited the building. V pushed open the heavy doors leading to the outside, and they shut with a heavy, resounding click behind them.

'I'll never forget you Saeyoung. I'll be happy for both of us. If I'm happy enough, I hope that you can also feel happy, through me because you are my twin. You are me and I am you. We are two halves, we are one.'


	2. Spring Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post Secret Ending)  
> Saeran is living with Saeyoung. Spring snow is unkind to flowers.

Saeran woke up to the sound of the wind blowing harshly on his bedroom window. He rolled out of bed and stretched before sauntering lazily over to gaze outside, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The window was frosted over with a beautiful white sheen and fogged up when he opened the curtain. It was snowing, no it this was more than simple snow, it was a blizzard! Saeran could feel the coldness radiating from the window, causing him to shiver slightly as he rubbed his long pajama sleeve over the glass to wipe away the fogginess that had formed there.

A small gasp escaped his lips when he recalled that he'd left a potted gardenia outside for a little extra sunshine the day before, perhaps if he hurried he could rescue it from the clutches of this unexpected spring snow. He quickly tugged a coat on over his pajamas and raced outside into the blistering cold.

Once outside, he carefully lifted the large white planter pot with both hands, pulling it close to his body to carry it back inside the bunker. Saeran knew he would need to warm the plant inside before he could assess for any damages from the ice and wind.

Saeran walked back inside, closing the door with his foot. He walked through the house, passing wordlessly by his brother on his way to the kitchen where he placed the plant on the table and sat down in a chair next to it. He tenderly brushed the caked-on snow from the leaves and flower petals with his fingers. It had been blooming beautifully just the day before but now several of the flowers drooped and petals fell underneath his thoughtful touch.

Saeran winced at the sight as he picked up one of the fallen white petals from the snow coated dirt in the pot. Something small moved when Saeran's hand neared the fallen petals, causing him to pause for a moment and lean in for a closer look. It was a small greyish white bird that lay partially covered in snow. He carefully dusted off the snow from the small, crumpled creature and lifted it up into the palm, bringing it closer to his face for a better look.

"Whatcha got there, little bro?" A smug voice called out teasingly from behind causing Saeran to jump slightly, tugging the small bird to his chest to avoid dropping it as the turned around to face the sudden intruder. It was his twin brother, Saeyoung, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway stuffing his face with his beloved chips.

Saeran debated what to say for a moment before reaching out his arm and uncurling his fingers from their soft grip around the fragile creature. Seven took a few steps into the kitchen to get a closer look at the small bundle that Saeran held out. "It's a bird. It was in the flower pot," Saeran said with a small whisper.

"It must have been looking for shelter from the storm," Saeyoung said as he reached out to touch the bird, petting it gently with two fingers. The creature stirred weakly under his touch. "Ah! It must be hungry! Food is probably scarce in the snow." Saeyoung grabbed a chip out of the bag in his hand and held it out toward the bird.

"Idiot brother!" Saeran blurted out as he tugged away from his brother's outstretched hand, "birds don't eat honey buddha chips!"

"I guess not... they don't grow in nature, do they? DO they??" Saeyoung pondered that thought for a long moment as he munched on another chip. Saeran facepalmed at his twin's words. He knew his brother was technically a genius so why did he insist on acting like such an idiot sometimes?

"Do you think you have anything for this little guy to eat?" Saeran asked.

"Hmmmm..." Saeyoung opened a few cabinets, most of which were overflowing with bags of his favorite chips. He closed the cabinet doors one at a time and stood still for a moment. "I'll be right back..."

Saeran watched his brother as he walked out of the kitchen. Several long minutes passed before Saeyoung returned with a triumphant expression. He held in his hands two sunflowers.

"How are sunflowers going to help this bird," Saeran asked feeling bewildered. He knew very little about birds, but he was pretty sure that they didn't eat flowers.

Saeyoung gave a smug smile as he peeled sunflower seeds from the center of the plant. "Birds eat seeds," Saeyoung held out a handful of the seeds to his brother who took them hesitantly into his hand before offering one to the little creature.

Having spent some time in the warmth of Saeran's hand, the small bird seemed to be growing livelier. It now stood up in his palm and watched the twins with cautious curiosity. When Saeran offered one of the sunflower seeds, it quickly accepted his offering into its mouth and used one of its tiny claws to hold it while biting around the edges to open the shell. Saeran couldn't help but smile as he watched the small creature work. It was cute.

Saeyoung smiled at the sight. Snapping a quick photo on his phone before exiting the kitchen, he knew in his heart that the bird would be in good hands with Saeran watching over it.


	3. Can I drive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung remembers the phone call where he promised to let MC drive his car. Now it's time to keep that promise.

_**The destiny altering phone call:** _

_**Do you want to hear something funny? I have to wear disguises a lot since I'm a secret agent. Haha, so I have a lot of costumes. Other agents sometimes seem to think that I like cosplay or crossdressing.** _

_**I mean, I do enjoy doing it, but it was a bit awkward to actually say that. You know what I mean? Anyways... well, actually, I think I'd do anything if I get paid for it.** _

_**But the disguises that I like best is just wearing jeans and a hoodie with my earphones in. I just play a rhythm game inside my brain and let my body enjoy the beat! That's my freedom!!!** _

_**Or, I like going on a drive just wearing jeans and a flannel. Sometimes I just want to go out and clear my head.** _

_** Can I drive? ** _

_**You know how to drive? Of course, if you want! You'll still be beside me even if I sit in the passenger seat. That's all I need.** _

_**I feel embarrassed after actually saying it. I hope I haven't said something weird again.** _

_**I should take a short break before going back to work. Still... I'll make sure to keep my promise. Good night... Bye.** _

Saeyoung could recall the phone conversation, you had called at 7:23pm six days after joining RFA. He remembered it very clearly in his mind, almost vividly. That once dreamy feeling that he'd experienced initially at the memory was quickly transforming into something more like a nightmare.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. This was not a dream or a nightmare, it was really happening. He shook his head to clear away his thoughts of the events that landed him in his current predicament. He turned his eyes to look at you seated in the driver's seat of his favorite silver baby car. What had he been thinking? What had he done!?

"So..." You said slowly as you reached your hand out hesitantly for the gear shift, "I put my foot on which one of these before I change the gear? Why are there three pedals?"

"The clutch, it's on the far left," Saeyoung gave you a reassuring grin as he indicated which pedal with one finger.

Saeran huffed irritably from the backseat where he stared out the window. Saeyoung could hear him mutter something about never getting out of the driveway at this rate but you didn't seem to notice as you eyed the stick shift despairingly, as though it might reach over and bite you.

Saeyoung took your hand in his. His thumb rubbed lightly over your knuckles before he squeezed them and placed your palm down on the stick shift, resting his own hand atop yours. "I'll help you while you get the hang of it."

"Okay, so what do I do first?" You took a deep breath and placed your free hand on the steering wheel, feeling your nerves melt away under the gentle caresses of Saeyoung's warm hand.

"First, push down on the clutch," Saeyoung waited as you pressed your foot forward, lowering the pedal to the floor. "Now, put it in first gear it's to the left then up." He guided your hand with his as you moved the stick shift into position. "Good work. You're doing so well. Next, slowly lift the pressure from the clutch and put your foot down gently on the gas at the same time."

You nodded and took a deep steadying breath. You noticed out of the corner of your eye that Saeyoung was fidgeting with his headset cord between the fingers of his free hand. This was something of a nervous tick of his you'd noticed a while back. You attempted to do as Saeyoung said, but instead of the car moving forward the engine cut, and everything went quiet. "Saeyoung?" You looked at him, feeling uncertain.

"The car stalled, that's okay. You'll have to restart the engine, that's all it means." He lifted his hand from yours to brush a lock of hair out of your face, offering you a smile.

**_Tch._** Saeran shifted, sliding down to slouch in his seat. He seemed bored as he drummed his fingers on one knee impatiently. You gave him an apologetic look through the rear view mirror before turning the key in the ignition.

The car purred to life and you carefully made a second attempt while Saeyoung calmly described his instructions to you once again. You appreciated his saint-like patience. Saeran on the other hand, still did not look pleased.

The car stalled out several more times and you started to feel the stress and tension from the repeat failures. Saeyoung rested a hand on your shoulder and turned his head so he could look directly into your face.

"There's no pressure to master this today," he said softly. "Do you want to try again?" You nodded slowly. Saeyoung reached over and started the car for you before resting his hand on your knee gently. You felt your face heat up, but the tension dissolved, and your muscles relaxed.

With renewed motivation you pushed the clutch down with your foot and switched the stick shift into first gear. Placing your other foot on the gas pedal, you pushed down slowly as you released the clutch. The car lurched forward quickly, and you felt your eyes go wide with surprise as the car launched itself from the driveway into the street. Your heart was pounding in your chest with the sudden adrenaline rush. Panic settled in and your mind felt blank.

Your foot found the brake pedal before your brain could even comprehend what had happened and you sat, shaking as you gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Your heart was racing and your breathing heavy.

"Saeyoung," you glanced over at him with wide eyes, "I think maybe you should just drive instead."

"I second that," Saeran chimed in from the backseat. "I'm not getting into a car with you two again if you're the driver," he said looking at you with a slight frown.

Saeyoung hooked a finger under your chin and turned your face toward him and leaned in so that your foreheads touched gently. He made a mental note to install a kill switch before the next lesson, his heart was still racing as he spoke. "You did very well for your first try," he moved his hands to cup your cheeks and planted a gentle kiss on your nose. "You'll do even better next time."

This earned an audible groan from Saeran and you could hear him shift, placing a foot on the back of Saeyoung's chair and giving it a harsh kick. "Cut it out, no one wants to see that." He crossed his arms over his chest as he averted his gaze.

Saeyoung grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he released your face and turned toward his brother. "Awe are you a jelly belly bean lil bro?" He smirked. "You can have my love next!" He launched himself part way out of his seat and into Saeran's lap where he planted a loud kiss on his brother's cheek, earning himself a shove.

"I don't know how you put up with his behavior," Saeran said after he turned to look at you. He scrubbed his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. "Let's just get out of here!" He said as he glared at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung grinned sweetly as he grasped Saeran's ankle that still rested on the back of his seat, "no feet on the leather. Or you'll be the one cleaning it."

Saeran jerked his leg out of his brother's grip and put it back on the floor. "Can we just go?" He muttered sounding defeated.

 

_**__ ** _


	4. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's guild needs a healer. Please, MC?

You and Yoosung sat at your respective computer desks in the entertainment room/office of your new shared apartment. The midmorning sunlight filtered into the room lazily through the cracks between the window blinds. The only sounds filling the room was the clicking of keyboards and the tapping of your computer mouse. Your desk faced the wall closest to the door, while Yoosung's faced the wall to your right, close enough to where that you could easily turn your chair and reach out to touch him. The close proximity helped you feel connected even when you were playing separately.

"It would be nice if we had a REAL healer!" You could hear a male voice emit, overpowering the sound of the game's battle noises from the headset that Yoosung wore. "These pubs aren't cutting it anymore!" You could hear the mad clicking of Yoosung's mouse as he picked up the pace of his character's movements. You removed your headset from your ears and let it rest around your neck, so you could listen more closely to the conversation.

The guild was taking a break from LOLOL to try out a new MMO together, Concluding Fantasy. It looked like fun, but you wanted to keep playing LOLOL rather than take up a new game, hoping that you could get some rare loot and better gear to make Yoosung jealous. You grinned to yourself as you expertly navigated the LOLOL map in your solo quest mission.

You heard a loud sigh from Yoosung as he pushed his keyboard and mouse away from him on his desk. He slumped in his chair looking defeated and began to tap his fingers aggressively against the surface of the table. You could hear bits and pieces of the heated conversation the guild was still having.

The guild was complaining mostly about lack of healing and about the DPS check in that boss battle they had just attempted. Then you felt your ears perk up slightly at the mention of your name. Your hands fell still. You turned to look at Yoosung over your shoulder, removing your headset from your neck and placing it next to your keyboard. You could see that Yoosung wore a contemplative expression as the guild continued to babble over each other loudly.

"Yea, I guess it can't hurt to ask," Yoosung said after the chatter calmed down. "I'll be right back," he said before muting his mic and minimizing the game tab. He turned his chair to face you and then peered into your eyes in earnest as he gave his most sincere attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Join us in Concluding Fantasy."

You turned back to your screen and clicked your mouse a few times before turning your chair to face Yoosung. With one eyebrow raised questioningly and your arms crossed over your chest you tilted your head to the side and asked playfully, "and why would I do that?"

Yoosung gave you an innocent smile as he scooted his chair over closer to you until your knees were touching his. He grasped one of your hands in his own, pulling it to his cheek and nuzzling it gently. He planted a gentle kiss on the back of your hand before lowering it down into his lap, causing you to have to lean forward slightly. "Because," his sweet smile widened knowingly, "you love playing new raids together. Plus, I'll be your protector! I'll always be your tank!"

"What's the catch," you gave him a look of suspicion as you ran your free hand through your hair and sighed.

"Please be our healer!" He grasped your hand firmly with both of his. "Please? We are desperate to finish this raid, but we can't seem to find a decent healer on the LFG website," he pouted slightly. "Everyone in the guild knows that you're the best at playing the healer role in other games."

You gave a despairing sigh as you nodded in agreement. "Alright, alright. I'll join, but only on one condition!" You pulled your hand free of his grasp and raised a finger, pointing it directly at him as you spoke waving it slightly.

"I'll do anything! What's the condition!?" He clasped his hands together looking hopeful as he mentally sang your praises to the RNG gods. Fate was on his side today, it seemed.

"You have to hard carry me through the quests," you said with a grin. "Healer roles are not good for solo play. You'd better be there to ensure that I can make it through the quests without problems if you want me to not only take up this new game as a healer, but also help you and your friends with the raid."

"I think you mean OUR friends, and of course I'll help you with the quests! I'm your tank and it's my sole duty in life to keep you safe, in game and IRL." He tugged your arm gently to pull you to him and smiled. You sat down in his lap and rested your legs over the arm of his chair as you placed your head on his chest, listening intently to the steady beating of his heart. He wrapped his arms around you protectively as he showered the crown of your head in gentle kisses and whispered a quiet thank you between each sweet caress. "I'll download the game on your computer later today and we can start playing together after dinner."

You smiled as you rubbed your cheek into him and reached a hand out to brush away one of the bangs that fell in front of his eyes. "I'd like that," you said as you brought your hand to rest on his cheek and sat up in his lap giving him a surprise kiss on his nose before standing up and dropping yourself lazily back into your own chair watching Yoosung's face redden. "Then I'd better get back to LOLOL for now," you winked and turned your attention back to your game.


	5. Late Night Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Zen is as charming as ever.

It was late at night when you were woken by the sound of the bedroom door clumsily being opened and hitting the wall with enough force that it bounced back, almost closing itself. You turned over in bed to find your boyfriend Ryu Hyun aka Zen stumbling into the room with a drunken gait. He inelegantly tottered over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He removed his shoes, discarding them off to the side. His long white hair glimmered and swayed stunningly in the moonlight.

You sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, prepared to ask Zen why he was coming home so late when the scent of alcohol caught you off guard. Now you knew exactly why he'd been so late.

Zen had stood up from the bed and was attempting to dress himself in his night clothes. He hummed softly as he tugged off his shirt, the tune sounded familiar. It is one of the songs from the last musical he performed. You shook your head, stifling a giggle as you watched him struggle to button his nightshirt and rose to your feet, tiptoeing carefully over to him.

"Zen, honey, let me help you with that," You offered gently. He turned to you looking surprised at first to find you awake, nearly losing his balance from the sudden movement but caught himself on the dresser behind him.

"Babe, you're awake?" He gave you one of his dazzling smiles and reached a hand out for you to grab. "I tried to keep quiet," the smile in his eyes dropped at the realization that he had woken you despite his best efforts at keeping quiet.

"It's fine," you said as you took his hand and let him pull you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck, leaned back and gazed into his eyes dreamily. Even as a clumsy drunk, he was still as charming as ever. Zen wrapped one arm behind your back and smiled once again.

"How did I ever get to be so lucky to have you in my life?" You couldn't help but smile at his sweet words. There was something endearing about him and you couldn't help but feel happy when he was near. You slid your arms down from around his neck and began to carefully line up and fasten the buttons of his night shirt. Once finished you reached out for his hand and led him to his side of the bed. He sat on the edge of it and stared up at you adoringly.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," you reluctantly released Zen's hand and slipped out of the room quietly. Zen watched closely as you exited, wondering where you were going and when you'd be back. He was not left wondering for long before you returned with a large glass of water, which you handed to him. "Drink up," you encouraged, taking his free hand into yours and caressing his knuckles with your thumb.

"Thank you, dear," Zen pulled your hand close to his chest as he drank the water in several gulps before he placed the cup on the bedside table. "Have I told you recently, just how much I love you?" You felt your face heat up and turned away feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"You did just this morning," you replied as Zen reached out, cupping your cheek in his hand and turning your face back to look at him. He rubbed his thumb across your cheek lovingly.

"I can't tell you enough. I love you."

"I love you too, lovely Zen."

"Lovely," he let out a soft laugh, his eyes twinkling in the soft light from the lamp as he reached over to turn off the soft artificial glow. He then wrapped his arms around you and pulled you down onto the bed before lying beside you. You snuggled into the warmth of his chest and sighed contentedly as your eyes adjusted to the soft illumination of tender moonlight. "I think you're the lovely one, dear." He ran his fingers through your hair before he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. "Good night, babe. I love you," he whispered.

"Good night, Zen. I love you too."


	6. Cooking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung teaches how to cook.

Y/N made a mad dash for the front door when she heard the long-awaited knock. She took a calming breath once she stood before the entryway and smoothed down her hair nervously before clasping the door handle and opening it slowly. Y/N nervously greeted the newly revealed guest and welcomed him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Please make yourself at home, Yoosung," she flashed a genuine smile in his direction as they entered the living room. She directed him toward the couch with a slight tilt of her head before strolling off to the kitchen.

Yoosung sat down and watched with weary nervousness as Y/N entered the kitchen. He knew that Y/N was, to put it gently, not the best cook in the world. In all honesty... he was a little terrified of the idea that she would try to cook at all. Allowing his nerves getting the best of him, he stood from his seat on the couch and followed her into the kitchen. As he had suspected, and low key feared, she was standing next to the stove with a pan over a burner.

"Whatcha doing there, Y/N?" He asked her cautiously as he eased his way around the edge of the kitchen toward her. Y/N glanced over her shoulder in Yoosung's direction before turning her attention back once again to the stove.

"Oh, you know," her contagious smile could be heard in the tone of her sing song reply. This did nothing for Yoosung's uncertainty as he finally stood behind her, taking in the sight before him. Y/N had not just one pan on the burner, but two. He let his stresses escape him in the form of a quiet laugh that he tried to stifle with his hand.

"What's so funny?" she gave him a playful sideways glare keeping her attention otherwise on the pan, as she waited for the water to boil. He merely smiled. "Are you just going to stand over my shoulder? Go sit down somewhere." She giggled.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I think I've got it covered." She turned around and pointed to the kitchen table. "I can't put a guest to work! What kind of hostess would I be?" She once again placed her attention completely on the pan full of water.

"Y/N...?" Yoosung finally said after several long minutes had passed. She hummed acknowledgement. "I don't think you turned on the correct burner..." Y/N's eyes narrowed at the pan before her before she touched the side of it, an audible gasp in surprise escaping before she dipped a finger into the water and sighed.

"You might be onto something with your observation," she said sheepishly while averting her gaze from his watchful stare. Yoosung couldn't help but smile at the girl's attempt as he quickly made himself at home in her kitchen, grabbing bowls, utensils, and ingredients.

"Alright Y/N," he grasped her hand in his and laced their fingers together. He led her over to the counter where he had assembled all the items collected. "Are you ready to learn a few tricks about cooking?" Y/N found herself grinning despite herself while nodding.

"Of course! I'm ready to learn from the LOLOL master!" Y/N found herself enchanted as she watched Yoosung (literally) single handedly crack eggs into a bowl and expertly whisk them together with a fork. She sent her praises up to RNGesus for the luck that brought Yoosung to her. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

"Want to give it a try?" Yoosung asked as he scooted the partially whisked bowl of eggs toward the countertop space before Y/N. She snapped out of her thoughts, blinking a few times at the egg mixture before her.

"I guess," she reluctantly dropped Yoosung's hand, grabbing the bowl with it and the fork he had used for whisking in the other hand. She carefully stirred the bowl's contents with the fork for a moment before she felt Yoosung's reach both arms around from behind her and used both hands cover her own.

"Like this," he angled the fork slightly and began fluffing the eggs with it in a whisking motion. Y/N felt her cheeks burn at the unexpected contact but took the opportunity to lean back into his warm chest. Tilting her head to the side to rest against his chin. She wondered idly if he could hear how fast her heart raced when he held her like this, but she kept her eyes on the preparations ahead of her hoping he wouldn't notice.

"What are we making?" She questioned as they continued to whisk the mixture.

"Yoosung's famous omelets," he withdrew his hands from hers and wrapped them around her middle before lowering his cheek to rest on her shoulder. He watched her continued actions quietly; the quiet sound of metal scratching glass filled the otherwise silent room.

"Is this good?" She asked, her arm had begun to stiffen from the repetitive motions.

"This is perfect," he responded taking in a deep breathe of the scent of Y/N's strawberry shampoo and letting it out in a contented sigh. Y/N let go of the fork and turned around in his arms. she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest resting her ear over his heart.

"You're perfect," she whispered and was rewarded by the sound of Yoosung's quickening heart rate.


	7. Unknown's Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue bad ending inspired.

When MC attempted a side step to walk past him, Saeran also side stepped at the same time, effectively body blocking her from the elevator. She looked up and her eyes met his which were gleaming.

"No one likes a liar," he said with amusement in his tone. Saeran felt a chuckle bubble up from his chest as he stepped forward to close the newfound distance between them as she backed away from him slowly, forcing her into the near wall. Once Saeran stood directly before her, he reached out to pull away a lock of her hair and ran it between his fingers gently.

"You see," his eyes twinkled, "you've caused the mission to fail." He pressed one hand against the wall behind MC's head. "Now that you've seen who I am, I can't just let you leave." He let the lock of hair feather down from his fingers a few strands at a time before tugging away another. "I'm much better than he is, I'll treat you well. Come with me and I'll show you." Saeran's cold mint green eyes stayed locked on MC's. Saeran dropped the new lock of her soft hair and brought his hand to rest under her chin, lifting it with his index finger.

"Don't look away from me," he pinched her chin slightly between his thumb and index finger to ensure her attention stayed locked on his eyes. "He has an assistant," he said to himself out loud thoughtfully. "You can be my assistant," he concluded giving a half-smile that was hidden behind the dark cloth of his mask. He lowered his hand from her chin. "What do you think, MC? How would you like to go with me to paradise?"

Saeran chuckled and placed a small, open vial of chloroform under her nose. Saeran caught her small fainting frame easily before she could fall to the ground. He picked her up with one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her back to the elevator doors. He bent over slightly and hit the down button with his elbow before straightening himself and waiting for the elevator to respond to his summons.

It didn't take long before Saeran made it down to his car with the girl tucked carefully to his chest. Luckily the streets were mostly empty at this time of night and Saeran was able to make placing her in the car look completely natural to the handful of strangers off in the distance. After placing her in the passenger seat, Saeran buckled her seat belt. He hesitated before closing the car door, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You'll make a fine assistant," he admitted to himself proudly before leaning back and shutting the car door carefully. Saeran sauntered over to the driver's side and folded himself in before turning the key to ignite the engine to life. He then pulled away from the apartment complex and began the long drive home, to paradise.


	8. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and MC's engagement party from (Secret Ending aka cherry bb) Saeran's POV.

Saeran sat in the kitchen, away from the noise of the crowd. He felt strange being around the members of the RFA. Although his older brother had mentioned over and over that he was welcomed into the charity group's family, he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't truly fit in.

Saeran felt the heavy weight of a set of eyes watching him from afar. He tried to ignore the feeling, deciding to turn his attention to the hands that rested peacefully in his lap. He could see from the corner of his eye that someone was approaching him.

"Saeran... are you feeling okay?"

It was his soon to be sister-in-law who was now standing before him. He chanced a quick glance up to her face where he could read concern written all over it. Saeran crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze to the side, not wanting to be on the receiving end of anyone's pity. Irritably, he shifted his position in the chair, crossing his legs at the ankles and slouching down in the seat.

"I'm fine." He responded sounding somewhat pretentious. Maybe she would leave him alone now. He hoped silently to himself that she would yet also wished, at the same time, that she wouldn't. Saeran groaned inwardly at the conflicting feelings that raged inside his mind.

Saeran was left wondering what it was that drew MC away from the party and all her RFA friends. He cut his eyes toward her in a sideways glance to study her face. She hadn't moved from her spot. He could see how her persistence might be endearing to the older twin, but Saeran was not interested opening up to her, to anyone, really. He merely shrugged before he turned his attention to a bit of fluff that he began to pick at on the elbow of his sleeve.

When she still hadn't left, Saeran made a snap decision. Maybe if he led her back to his brother he could have more alone time. Saeran sighed and then sat up in his chair. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing and offering a hand to the girl. His gaze fell anywhere except her face as he stood before her.

"Come on," Saeran felt his cheeks flush with heat as he waited for the girl to take his hand, he would lead her back to the party and seek out his brother.


	9. Childhood friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika plans out the creation of Mint Eye with her childhood friend MC.

The sun was setting slowly, dragging its way down to rest alongside the horizon. MC lay back on the warm, sun kissed grass and closed her eyes. Rika leaned back against the grass beside her. A summer warmed breeze grazed by, causing the leaves overhead to rustle and wave a gentle greeting to the girls that took shelter from the harsh rays of bright light that emanated from the setting sun. Rika sighed with contentment before rolling onto her side, resting her face on her arm and turning her gaze to MC. The distant buzzing of a cicada broke the silence that passed between the two. Another breeze whispered by quietly bringing with it the sweet smell of freshly cut grass and a chlorinated scent of pool water.

"MC?" Rika said quietly as she watched the other girl, who hummed in reply. "Do you ever wish that there could be a place somewhere in this world that people like us could be free of pain and suffering?" MC opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, turning her gaze to the blond.  
"What do you mean?" MC asked ambiguously. She wondered what caused the other girl to think of such things at a time like this. "What's on your mind, Rika?" Rika sat up and turned to face MC, shaking her head.

"Nothing really. I just wondered if there could ever be a place for us. Somewhere that we could feel safe." Rika spoke quietly. MC leaned back against the grass once more.

"You mean some kind of secret hide out or paradise of some sort?" She asked half-jokingly. Places like that only existed in fairy tales after all, and this was real life. No such place could be real.

"Actually, yes. Something like a secret paradise." Rika replied thoughtfully. "If such a place were real... would you run away with me? We could go there together and never be hurt again by those who are supposed to love us." MC sat up completely and turned to Rika, studying her face with careful contemplation.

"I'm not sure what you mean." MC critically gauged Rika's response. Rika leaned back on her hands, turning to look at the setting sun as it sank behind the skyline of trees in the far away distance. Deep purples and bright pinks began to paint the clouds that littered the sky.

"I just mean that we could escape from this hell and take care of each other. Maybe one day even help others that are having the same problem that we are? Kind of like a charity!" Rika's face lit up suddenly. "A charity would be a wonderful way to help others, don't you think?"

"A charity?" MC looked up at the sky through the curtain of leaves from the tree they lay under. "What kind of a charity would that be? That could help us?"

"I'm thinking about," Rika hummed considerately for a moment before excitedly exclaiming, "like a group with a loving leader! One where the leader can provide the members with the kinds of love that they are missing out on. An unconditional love that can help them overcome the pain of betrayal."

"You mean like a church?" MC cocked her head to the side. "It sounds like you're talking about the cathedral" She giggled lightly at the thought of Rika becoming a religious leader. The idea tickled and made her chest feel warm with tingling laughter.

"This isn't a joke, MC!" Rika scoffed impatiently. "Who else would love someone like you? Your precious father?" MC fell silent, her eyes wide. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice if someone could love us both? Your father failed the job he was meant to have in your life, didn't he? We could find someone else to fill in the hole where love should be."

"Yea, I guess." MC said noncommittally over the lump that had developed in her throat. Rika's words stung but she brushed them away. They didn't hurt any worse than her father's. MC adored Rika and her occasional overly blunt outburst was something she could overlook. She just figured that sometimes Rika's mouth needed a filter check, and this was one such moment.

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that." Rika scooted closer to MC until they were sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch. "MC?" She asked as she leaned her head into the other girl's.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to find paradise one day? Somewhere that we can be happy?"

"Yes. Let's find such a place together. You're my best friend. Let's find a way to be happy and help others find happiness too. I will follow you to the end of the earth." She giggled. "We are a great team. I'm sure there is nothing we can't do if we work together!" Rika threw her arms around the other girl.

"Thank you, MC. We will save others from the darkness. We will bring them happiness with our bright and shining light. With our hearts."

"Yeah, let's do that." MC agreed quietly as she placed her arm around her friend. "I'm sure we can help so many and do so much good in this world together."

The last corner of the sun sank beneath the surface of the horizon. The cicadas rang in the occasion with another loud buzzing. The heated warmth and light gave way to a cooler darkness and shadow. Twilight was upon them. MC wished that this moment would never have to end. Quiet evenings in the cathedral yard was the only thing that MC had to look forward to every week. That one day where she and Rika could sit together in the yard and pretend that the world outside of their sunny little bubble didn't exist. Those few short hours always sped by far too quickly. Why should these moments of bliss end so soon, melting away into the shadows as the rays of light faded? It was time for the two to part ways.

"Until next week?" Rika asked.

"Until next week," MC promised.


	10. Ray's Cooking Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray loves to cook. Let the blogging begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by PhoenixSavant!

"Ray, Honey what are you doing in here?" You stood in the doorway to the kitchen with one arm for support on the door frame. Ray was carefully adjusting the angle of the webcam that perched on top of his laptop. He jumped at the sound of your voice and turned to look at you.

"Oh! Good morning, princess." He expressed sheepishly as he reached as he grabbed one of the potatoes that nearly went flying from the countertop from his sudden movement. "I'm about to make a video for that cooking blog we talked about." He blushed slightly under your curious observation.

"What are you going to make for the video?" You smiled encouragingly. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm making home made fries for the video," he gathered the potatoes from the counter and placed them in a large bowl to prevent any more potential veggie casualties from meeting their doom on the hard tile floor, as they seemed keen on rolling away from him. "I think I've got it handled, but you can keep an eye on the feed going to the laptop if you'd like?" You nodded in response and stepped into the kitchen.

"Do you have everything you need to get started?" You asked, standing beside ray. He eyed the ingredients and equipment on the countertop before giving a slight nod.

"Yes, I believe this is everything," he turned on the stove top with a click before flames burst to life underneath the pan filled with oil. You caught his hand in your own and laced your fingers into his.

"You'll do great," you pulled his hand up to your face and rubbed your cheek against the back of it. "So, relax when you're recording and just be yourself. Your audience will love you, just like I do." The stiffness in his frame seemed to melt away with your words. He grasped your free hand in his and brought it up to his lips, planting multiple gentle kisses on your knuckles.

"I love you too, Princess," his cool mint green orbs met your gaze and you felt your face warm up.

"I think you should get started." He nodded and reluctantly pulled away. You walked to the opposite side of the kitchen island, turning the laptop around before readjusting the webcam so that it could capture Ray and his workspace.

"Ready when you are," you gave him thumbs up. He hummed in agreement. "Three, two," you mouthed the word 'one' soundlessly and hit the record button, flashing finger pistols at him to signal go time. Ray grinned nervously you and then at the webcam.

"Hello, my name is Ray and today I'll show you how to cook homemade fries." You noticed that Ray seemed a little shy and tense in the beginning of his introduction as he listed off the necessary ingredients and supplies to have on hand, but once he began to cook he obviously felt more relaxed.

He cut up the potatoes, explaining his best method for making even slices. Once all the potatoes where sliced he put them in a bowl full of cool water and mentioned that they would need to soak for thirty minutes before they would be ready for frying. You gave him an exaggeratedly confused expression and gave a wide armed shrug while mouthing to him "why?"

"Huh?" Ray's eyes locked on yours and he cocked his head to the side with confusion before his eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! You soak them in water for thirty minutes because it helps remove the starches that cause them to stick together and decreases how crispy they can become during the frying process." You gave him two thumbs up before adjusting the camera angle with one smooth motion. He continued with his work and you watched him from the screen of his laptop. He explained the process of drying the potatoes before putting them in the oil on low heat for a few minutes to begin the cooking process, that he referred to as blanching. He then described how that after the blanching process you fried them again on a higher heat which is what would make them crispy.

After he completed the cooking he plated them and motioned for you to cut the recording with a smile as he held the plate up for the webcam to see. You turned off the recording and walked around the kitchen counter to stand next to him.

"So, what's the next step, chef Ray?" You wrapped your arms around his middle and tugged him to you, resting your chin on his chest as you looked up into his face. He wrapped an arm around you and ran his fingers through your hair gently with the other.

"I think now It's time for you to taste test the recipe, Princess." He smiled down to you before leaning in and brushing a gentle kiss over your lips. A sly grin crossed your face when he pulled away. You had a brand-new bottle of honey BBQ sauce you wanted to try out. You walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle, hiding it behind your back. Once you stood before him, you produced the bottle from its hiding place. His panic was evident in the barely contained gasp as he grasped the plate of fries from the table and held them up protectively over his head, out of your reach.

"I'll not have them tainted with your dipping sauce." His expression demanding you to be reasonable.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," you opened the bottle and a clean plate which you squirted some of the sauce onto. You dipped your finger into the sauce and brought it close to his face, "try it first." He looked uncertain but opened his mouth compliantly and let you swipe the sauce onto his tongue. He grimaced.

"It's terrible," he pouted as he lowered the plate to the counter. His expression sullen as he took a fry from the plate and dipped it into the sauce, offering it to you slowly. When you opened your mouth to accept his offering you were surprised when, instead, he tapped the tip of your nose with it, leaving behind a smudge of sauce. He chuckled at the surprised look on your face as you rubbed the sauce away sheepishly. You shot him side eye as he offered the fry to you once again.

"I'm not a canvas for BBQ paint," you accepted the fry reluctantly from his grasp and chewed it thoughtfully. "It's delicious, chef Ray." He grinned.

"I'm glad you think so, princess." He leaned down and kissed your nose. "You taste like sauce," he admitted with a grim expression as he pulled away laughing.


	11. Like My Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Saran on the day Saeyoung left.

Saeran rested his back on the hard floor, staring up at the ceiling. When will Saeyoung come back? He’s been gone longer than usual. He thought to himself as he raised a hand out in front of him, tracing out a design in the texture that coated the walls and ceiling with his thumb and index finger. He felt lonely and began to search for patterns or pictures within the bumps and roughness. Some appeared to resemble plants or animals, while others looked like faces with various expressions if he squinted a little and tilted his head to the side just so. 

For the most part, however, the wall characters all reminded him of tiny floating clouds, even the water stains that painted patches of the neglected drywall could have been darkened versions. He could almost envision himself back at the park with Saeyoung. Back to the short moments they shared just the day before when they sat on the concrete steps of a nearby park, eating ice cream while watching the clouds dance and swirl across the sky at a leisurely pace. Sayoung had pointed out one that looked like a bird, and Saeran remembered feeling frustrated that none of the ones he looked at appeared to resemble anything neat like they did for Saeyoung. Maybe if he practiced with the bumps on the walls in their room, he would be able to point out cloud designs another day when they could sneak out together once more.

Saeyoung had left early in the morning when the sun was still barely lighting up the room through the window. Its warm light shining brightly into the small dusty room through the dirty glass. Saeyoung always left early for Cathedral but would come back just after midday with a new book to read or a new notebook to fill out with the strange language he was always copying. Saeran missed him while he was away, but held onto the knowledge that he would always come back with new stories to tell him. Seeing the older’s shining face would be the highlight of his day after sitting alone in their room all morning. He longed for the companionship that only his brother could provide, the room felt cold and empty without him. Silence fell upon his ears deafeningly with a pressure that bordered painful. 

Saeran rolled over onto his belly and reached out to lift the mattress of his futon to reveal the notebook that Saeyoung had gifted to him. He slid it out from its hiding space and plopped it down on the floor in front of him, turning it to the first empty page. His notebook was still less than halfway filled and yet Saeyoung had already filled more than 10 notebooks in that time! I want to draw a picture of Saeyoung. Then I can show it to him when he gets back! 

The minutes passed by quickly as Saeran drew himself and his brother in the empty page of his notebook. He quietly hummed a tune to himself, a song that Saeyoung had taught him to sing when he felt lonely. He hoped that his brother would be proud of him for the picture, but Saeran couldn’t help but wonder why something felt wrong. Saeyoung would normally be back by now and their mother would be upset if she found out that he was late. Saeran hoped that his brother would return soon. He flipped his notebook to the next page and began to write down a new diary entry. Saeyoung had told him to draw pictures or write down his thoughts in his notebook and he wanted to fill up the pages quickly. 

This morning before leaving for Cathedral Saeyoung told me about the night time sky. He says it’s really dark outside at night. Saeyoung says that the stars provide him with enough light to see outside in the darkness. That there is nothing to be afraid of because they are gentle guides that light up his path. He said they are there during the day too and that they don't disappear completely even if you can't see them. I think that I like the clouds better. They are free! Unbound by anything in this world and have different shades and moods. I love their freedom and wish I could be free like a cloud. Maybe that means that Saeyoung is a cloud! No… clouds always disappear. I hope for Saeyoung to never disappear like the clouds. I want him to always stay by my side because he says we are two parts of a whole! I don’t know what I would ever do without my other half. One day really soon, I want to be just like Saeyoung. 

Saeran bit down on the end of his pencil thoughtfully as he read over what he had written. He really missed his brother a lot already. Maybe Cathedral was running late and he will be back really soon! Saeran looked up from his notebook to glance at the window. It seemed to be getting darker outside. He quickly closed his pencil inside of the notebook and replaced it in its hiding spot under the mattress. 

“If you’re not a cloud, then maybe you’re MY star, Saeyoung the star.” Saeran muffled a small laugh behind his hand at the thought. “I think with you by my side, I will never be afraid of anything.” Saeran rolled over onto his back once more as deep shadows began to form from the dimming light that poured in through the window. “Please come home soon, Saeyoung. Please come home safe. I need you.”


	12. An Artist's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend's MC. Waking up with V.

It was early in the morning when V awoke. He glanced out the window to find that the sky was beginning to brighten from the darkened, star strewn blanket of night in to a light blue sheet sprinkled with sea foam shaded clouds. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly before stretching out his aching limbs and stifling a yawn. His attention then turned to the sleeping figure beside him. He reached over and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, a soft smile gracing his features as he gazed upon her beauty adoringly.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he carefully removed the sheets that covered him, before slowly climbing out of bed.. Once he stood by the edge, he dared one more quick view of Myung who remained peaceful and undisturbed. He tiptoed out of the room with silent footsteps.

Finally free of the quiet zone of the bedroom, V padded barefoot into the kitchen and parted the curtains to allow sweet, warm light to flood into the room as he admired the view outside the window. A breathtaking sea-side spectacle greeted his eyes and he watched as the oceanic waters ebbed and flowed in and out rhythmically, a good morning call of welcome. The shushing sound of the water’s movement muffled by the closed window. It was exactly this picturesque scene and the tranquility it expressed that drew his inner artist to choose this location for his home. It was almost like an obligation, enforced by an unwritten rule of how an artist must live, to live alone in such a remote location that resided away from the busy bustling of the city. City energy if fueled by an artificiality. An artist must pull inspiration from nature and its endlessly bountiful and breathtaking force.

Soft footsteps pattered quietly on the hardwood floor. V turned around to find Myung standing in the doorway, her hair framing her face in a sleepy halo. The way the light of the rising sun painted over her caused an almost angelic glow to form about her. He smiled and reached out with one hand, a quiet invitation to join him in enjoying the view.

Myung closed the distance between them, accepting his outstretched hand in her own. He guided her gently to stand with him before pulling her back into his chest and wrapping his arms around her middle lovingly.

“Good morning,” he whispered as they enjoyed the view outside. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, giving him a sleepy half smile in reply. His grip on her tightened in a hug before he raised one hand to caress her cheek.

“Good morning,” she answered sleepily. He grazed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

“Let’s sit outside this morning for breakfast. I’ll make pancakes.” he promised as Myung removed his arms from around her. She turned around to face him and was immediately rewarded with a chaste kiss on her soft lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she paused, only the faint shushing of the sea filling the air. “And I always will.”


	13. Agent V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a series of drabbles starring V the secret agent.

#1 The Mission

V stood in the center of the botanical gardens with his camera at the ready. With the press of a button it zoomed in on the detail he was searching for and with the press of another button, the frame was frozen in time forever. He had been watching over this target for almost two weeks. Learning her habits and hobbies. He knew where she would be on any given day of the week, who she would be with, how long she’d be gone, and even what routes she would walk. He knew her schedule more intimately than his own.

#2 The Alias

Sometimes the best cover is blending into the crowd and becoming one with the many. The best counter to suspicion is, after all, a reputable outward expression and innocent appearance. This concept was easy with the perfect alias: photographer. A cover identity with which he could insert himself into a situation without pulling unwanted attention to himself, capturing details of events on a permanent canvas of film. Unnoticed and unseen. There was no job that Agent V couldn’t handle. The mission would always succeed as long as he had his trusted rifle and his camera. Failure is never an option.

#3 Sniper

Agent V rested his cheek against the cool metal of his sniper rifle as peered down the scope to his target. He regulated his breathing and felt his heart rate slow in response to the many years of training he had endured to become an expert marksman. He calculated trajectory time as he thoughtfully lined up the shot. This was the moment of truth, the moment that all those months of careful research on his target would finally pay off. The completion of this job would earn him much needed recognition from the boss. He held his breath, pulling trigger.


	14. A Heartfelt Prayer For My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Saeran visit the cathedral from their childhood together.

Sarean begrudgingly tugged at the collar of his white button up shirt as he attempted to stifle a loud yawn behind his hand. He didn't approve of the dress code enforcement that had come knocking at his door at an ungodly early hour of the morning, disturbing his sleep only to nag about getting dressed for mass. Saeran grumbled about the rude awakening as he continued to pull at the uncomfortable tightness of his shirt on the ride over to the cathedral. Weekends were supposed to be for sleeping in. Weekends were not for gatherings with strangers in stuffy buildings, or for listen to monotonous speeches delivered by an man as old and crusty as the building inside which he preaches. 

Saeyoung parked the car and they sat in their seats quietly for a moment after the engine was silenced. Saeyoung stole a quick glance over to his brother who was now fidgeting with the long sleeve of his shirt, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists. He sat back in his seat and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel good naturedly.

“Ready to go inside?” Saeyoung asked quietly. He reached his hand over to the buckle and unlatched his seatbelt. The interior of the car was quickly becoming an oven under the hot rays of the summer sun. He could feel sweat beginning to bead on his upper lip, which he swiped away nervously with the back of his hand before opening the car door and climbing out. 

Saeran responded with a noncommittal shrug, his attention never leaving the sleeve of his shirt. He could hear the muffled sound of chattering churchgoers as they exited their vehicles and made their way to the tall building of the cathedral. He could hear quiet laughter along with the sweet melody of songbirds. Saeran turned his attention away and climb out of the heated car after his brother who stood near the front of the car waiting for him patiently. 

“It should be cooler inside,” Saeyoung offered. He hoped his words could console his twin, but his efforts were greatly unrewarded as the smaller twin walked past him wordlessly, leaving him jogging up from behind to catch up. 

Saeran balked at the sidewalk before the cathedral, pausing so suddenly that Saeyoung almost bumped into him. Saeran’s eyes were turned skyward, pulling Saeyoung to also peer up into the crystal clear blue sky. Saeran yawned loudly once again before turning to look at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Saeyoung merely smiled as he took on the leader role, showing his brother where to go. 

The two entered the cathedral through the heavy wooden doors that were propped open. As soon as the duo passed through the threshold, Saeran shivered from the intense cold offered by the air conditioned building. He was suddenly glad to be wearing the long sleeves after all as he followed his brother into the familiar large and heavily crowded main room. 

It had been many years since Saeran had last set foot inside this very cathedral. The rows of dark brown pews were filled with happily chattering attendees. Saeran could feel his body begin to sweat with nerves as he recalled sitting in the front row beside V and Rika when their mother's funeral had been held here. The cold, emptiness that he'd felt that day in the spot Saeyoung should have occupied by his side, now felt full and warm with the familiar energy that radiated off of his twin. 

The duo approached the back row of pews and Saeyoung silently slipped into a seat near the end before patting the space next to him, a request for Saeran to join him. Saeyoung’s honey colored orbs watched Saeran carefully as he eyed the spot hesitantly for a long moment before sitting down next to him. Saeyoung could feel a smile play across his lips as relief swept over him. The two were quiet for what felt to Saeran like forever before he finally turned his attention to the older twin.

“Not much has changed over the years,” Saeran commented as his eyes drifted off to the large arched windows and their simple yet elegant design. The light that filtered in through the stained glass style designs left shimmering lights scattered about the room. “It still looks exactly the same as it did before.” Saeyoung felt his heart leap at the sound of Saeran’s voice. The younger had not said a word to him since kicking him out of his room first thing that morning. He quickly seized the opportunity to continue the conversation. 

“The building might look the same, but I promise you a lot has changed,” Saeyoung turned in his seat to look at Saeran. 

“I know we never attended the cathedral together as children but I attended the school here after you left.” Saeran began to tug on his sleeve nervously again, avoiding meeting Saeyoung’s watchful stare. When Saeyoung didn’t say anything Saeran continued. “I was given text books to study hacking in secret while I studied at the school here. It was difficult but I held onto hope that if you could do it… that I could do it too. I remember looking at the old notebooks you left behind. I thought that if I learned what you did, I could find you. That maybe I could become more like you if I followed in your footsteps. That the pages of those books would help me to discover what you were thinking as you filled the notebooks.” 

Saeyoung felt dampness at the corners of his eyes but he listened, his gaze never leaving his twin’s face. He reached over and rested a hand on the younger’s knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I never knew that-” Saeyoung was cut off when his twin shook his head, mint eyes locking onto his own.

“I may not have been able to discover the secrets of where you went or what you were thinking when you studied those things, but they did bring us back together in the end. The means to our reunion was… not ideal… but we did find our way back. Back to being a family.” Saeran turned his gaze back down to his hands that were now clasped together tightly in his lap. “I’m glad to have you back.” 

Saeyoung sniffled before reaching over and tugging Saeran into a tight hug. “I’m glad to have you back too,” he whispered into his brother’s ear as Saeran returned the hug hesitantly before pulling away and leaning back into his seat with another yawn. 

It wasn't long after that all attention was called to the front of the room and the chatter fell victim to quiet anticipation. An older man stood in the front of the room and all eyes had turned to him as he spoke out with a soft voice. His words of greeting echoing across the walls of the large room. Saeran sat back in his seat in the pew as he followed the example of his brother and listened. 

“...And now we will have a moment to pray.” 

Saeran looked about the room as all heads bowed forward, his own brother included. Saeyoung held his hands together and a look of thoughtful concentration creased his brow over closed eyes. Saeran’s eyes darted around the room once again before he emulated his brother's posture, holding his hands together under his bowed head with his eyes closed but lacing his fingers together in a way that felt more natural. 

Saeyoung peeked one eye open slightly to catch a quick glance at his younger self from the corner of his vision. He could see the younger man praying in earnest and Saeyoung could feel his heart swell at the sight. He closed his eyes and prayed with all his might. Please let him live a happy life. The one and only prayer he has ever asked for even after all the passing years. The prayer that has been kindly heard, and answered.


	15. For My Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving for the agency. Saeyoung's pov.

It was a warm spring day and wispy clouds that looked like cotton candy swirled and danced by in the sky as Saeyoung waited. The clouds reminded him of just the day before, one of the happiest days of his life. The day he had taken Saeran outside for one last memory together where Saeran was happily enjoying the beautiful sky and a taste of the freedom that he, himself, had every time he left for the cathedral. Saeyoung battled with himself the whole time they had spent at the park, debating if he should tell the other boy about his plans to leave. In the end he had decided it was for the better to not say anything. The younger twin would have a chance at a better life after he left, telling the other beforehand would only make leaving that much harder. Saeyoung would carry this heavy burden alone because that was his duty as the older sibling. The sight of the bright blue of the sky made him feel sick as it brought back the fresh reminiscence.

He turned to face the wall, resting one hand on the hard brick and digging his nails into it, looking for something to ground him and grant relief from the anxieties that crowded his mind. Crippling guilt had assaulted him with every step he had taken that morning which pulled him further away from the sweet and innocent boy that he had sworn to protect. His brother Saeran. Saeyoung knew, however, that this was his only chance to save his brother because the task was not something he could do alone. With V’s help, Saeran would know a happy life, and Saeyoung would happily give up his everything to ensure that it would happen.

Identity. What is an identity anyway? Saeyoung and Saeran were never meant to be born in the first place. Their very existence was a problem and so casting away his former self, throwing away Saeyoung to become Luciel, could only bring better things to this world. Saeyoung was never meant to exist in the first place, letting go of that person would be the easiest action he had ever done. Letting go of Saeran, however, was what had him leaning his head into the heated brick wall as his nails dug in painfully. The overwhelming guilt of having to leave his precious twin behind without a word caused knots in his stomach and left him feeling as though his world could crumble down at any moment. He felt his whole body shake as he broke out into a cold sweat, not even the warm spring air could help him break away from the icy feeling.

Saeyoung could hear quiet footsteps tapping down the sidewalk in his direction. He took in a shaken breath slowly before pushing himself away from the wall and turning to look at the stranger who had intruded on his thoughts. Saeyoung’s honey colored eyes met with a pair of warm blue-green ones that seemed to reflect the brightness of the early morning sunshine.   
Saeyoung forced a smile as the taller man closed the space between them. Saeyoung squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the dampness that threatened to spring forth and lifted his glasses part way before he scrubbed his face in the elbow of his sleeve. With quick sniffle he replaced his glasses and opened his eyes before meeting V’s unwavering gaze. He refused to back out or crumble under the weight of his fears. He would be strong and persevere. For Saeran. 

V seemed to take notice of Saeyoung’s crumbling facade, or perhaps he was simply aware of what a difficult decision that this was. Either way… Saeyoung could feel his mask breaking apart under the knowing and compassionate expression V wore. Saeyoung attempted to give V a reassuring smile but it expressed as little more than a trembling protrusion of his lower lip. The needle sharp tears stung at his eyes once more when V gave him a pained look filled with concern. 

“Luciel,” V knelt down to the younger boy’s level and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder before motioning for him to sit down on the curb and taking a seat beside him. “It isn't easy, what you're doing, that is. You are stronger than you know. Everything you are giving up. Your life, your freedom, your name… I'm sorry it had to come to this. ” V gave Saeyoung’s shoulder an awkward but reassuring squeeze.

“V,” Saeyoung choked out brokenly as his eyes welled up with unshed tears once more. “I don't care what happens to me but, please protect my brother. He is everything to me. Nothing else matters. I will gladly give myself up just to know he is happy and safe.” Saeyoung dried the now freely flowing tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand and sniffled loudly. “He deserves to know only joy after everything… please promise me he will be happy.” Saeyoung looked at V pleadingly.

Compassion was the one thing V had to offer, and he gave it by wrapping one arm over the boy’s shoulders and tugging him into a half hug. Promises were not guarantees, V did not want to strike a deal he could not keep, but if it could console the young boy maybe he could attempt. He carefully considered his options as the stiff form he hugged into his side relaxed and rested his head into V’s chest. Saeyoung’s tears quickly slowed into nothing more than hiccups before the he sat up, pulling away from V’s reach and cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

Saeyoung took off his glasses and held them loosely by the frame in one hand. He wiped his face once again inside the crook of his elbow. He could do this. This was his one and only chance to save Saeran and give his twin a chance at a bright and happy future. 

Saeyoung was finally ready. He had cried his final tears for the young boy he used to be and gathered his wits to become Luciel. The secret agent with no past, no friends, no identity, and no family. Saeyoung was no more as of this moment for Luciel had shunned the weakness associated with the name. That child no longer existed. Now he was a strong agent with a purpose. He replaced his glasses and stood up. The empty blue sky reflected the hollow feeling that remained in the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you,” Luciel turned to face V as he spoke. “I'm ready now.” V stood up as well. “I think it's time for me to go.” 

“Yes…” V stole a glance over to the black car that had pulled up nearby. They were here to take Luciel. “The time has come.” He clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Good luck, Luciel.” 

“You'll ensure he gets out of there, won't you?” Luciel grasped V’s hand on his shoulder and stared into the man's eyes. V seemed to hesitate but nodded his agreement. V couldn't stare back into those innocent golden eyes and refuse coldly. 

“Yes, I will make sure he can leave that place.” V released his grip on Luciel, taking a step back into the shade of a nearby tree. A breeze rustled the branches softly as Luciel turned around and approached the black car. A man in a black suit leaned against the side of the car. V couldn't hear their words but watched quietly as Luciel climbed into the back seat of the car. The man in the suit gave a saluting wave to V, who responded with a curt nod. 

When the car pulled away from the curb of the parking lot, Luciel watched out the window as the cathedral disappeared from view. Soon the city gave way to lush forests of green foliage and the sky erupted in dark clouds that cried a light drizzle of raindrops relentlessly. Luciel rested an elbow on the window and placed his chin on it as he stared at the scenery that zoomed past.

It was relaxing to watch everything else in brief glimpses as the car blew past them. His eyes grew heavy and before he realized that he'd even dozed off, he was jolted awake by the sound of the engine being cut and a gruff voice impatiently asking him if he was ready. He quickly rubbed his eyes and let himself out of the car, his eyes locking on a large building with overgrown ivy growing up the visible concrete side. It was difficult to make out details due to how dark it was. The night sky twinkled with stars overhead there was no sign of the rain that had beat down on the car before. None except the residual wetness that clung to the car for dear life in the form of sparsely distributed droplets. How long had he slept? 

The gruff man circled the car and gained Luciel’s attention from his surroundings by clearing his throat loudly. Luciel turned his attention to him and he motioned for the boy to follow him. Luciel was led to a heavy metal door that the man opened with a code he keyed into the door side panel. He held it open. Once Luciel passed through the door into the cold, artificially lit hallway, he could feel a chill run up his spine. This was the end for him. The large door clicked shut, locking loudly behind. No, this was merely the beginning.


End file.
